1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of providing services to subscribers of a telephone network, and more particularly to subscribers connected to a digital exchange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the development of switching techniques, incoming services such as call forwarding, call waiting, etc., can now be offered to subscribers of existing telephone networks. New services will be offered in the near future, for example ringback, call filtering and selective call forwarding. These services are based on CCITT No. 7 signaling and are relatively long and costly to implement. They necessitate the use of specific protocols.